


Five Nights at Freddy's: Today is My Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I only wished to see my best friend once more.</p><p>Long live Bonnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Freddy's: Today is My Birthday

My friends sing happy birthday to me at the table. The band is on stage, getting ready to perform. More singing. I have a smile plastered onto my face, out of pure joy. Honestly, there was no other place I would rather be than here, along with everyone who cares for me.

Suddenly the song ends. I’m off daydreaming, so there is a slight delay between the last syllable and the blowing of the seven candles. The smoke floated across the open space of the restaurant. My parents step forward and remove the candles from the cake. Then someone begins to slice it into pieces, and the band begins to perform.

Freddy is currently handling the microphone, while Bonnie is at his usual post with the guitar. Every week I would come here, every Friday night, just to see this band. Occasionally I would stop and play a few games here and there, but whenever the band was on stage on a Friday night, I was present. I would crowd around the stage like all of the other kids, cheering. Then when the song ends, the other kids would crowd around Freddy as he came off the stage to wander around the restaurant like he always did.

Not me, though. No, my attention was usually focused on the guitarist. The song ends. I watch as other kids head toward Chica. Pirate Cove was getting quite some attention today. Yet again, the entire pizzeria seemed to be packed today—there were more customers than normal. But I, along with about four other kids, ran up near the stage to meet Bonnie, who has just left the stage. He was my favorite of the four, and I one of his. When I felt down on myself because of a bad school day, I looked up to him. When I didn’t know what to do, he was always the first character in this restaurant I would speak to.

“Happy super special seventh birthday, Ian,” he says to me, shaking my hand. I laugh joyfully.

“Bonnie, you were always my favorite,” I reply.

I drew pictures of him and me. Every now and then, I would draw pictures of us with the rest of the gang. Today was my day, the best day of my life.

And Bonnie will always be my true best friend.

 

I glance at my watch. 10:23 PM, it read. Good. I’m on time for my first shift. I felt confident that I would be perfect for this job. After all, I did grow up looking to these characters to motivate me, and although I haven’t intentionally visited the place in nearly twelve years out of fear of embarrassment, these characters have lived in my own fantasy for as long as I could remember.

I pull up in the parking lot. There are very few cars still in the lot. The lights inside the restaurant are still on. I enter the place, and I can see everyone in their spots. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on the stage, and Foxy in Pirate Cove. Same old Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, just how I always remembered it.

Someone suddenly approaches me. I barely catch a glimpse of her face. She pushes me from behind into an office and shoves a tablet into my hands. Then she leaves instantly. The office is decorated with a poster and a few drawings on the board. There were two windows, each looking out into the two hallways that led to the office. Two doors were ajar on both sides of the room, again, both leading into the hallways.

I’ve never been in this part of the restaurant, for obvious reasons, but I could still relate to where other places were from back here. The closest I’ve ever gotten to the office was in the hallways, where an employee caught me and told me I couldn’t go there.

I take a seat in the room. Nothing is happening, save for the last of the workers rushing out of the place before my shift starts. I sit there for a little while and open up the tablet, finding a view of the show stage along with a map of the restaurant. On the HUD, I clicked on the boxes on the map and found that they were views from security cameras. One camera on the east side, however, wasn’t working, and instead provided a live audio feed of what was going on in the room.

The lights go out at around 11:45. I just continue to sit there for a little longer, admiring the characters I always grew up loving.

When the clock strikes 12:00, the phone in the office rings.

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled on your first night._

Huh. So I’m just now being taught what I’m supposed to do? I lean back in my chair and flip up the tablet. Everyone is still on the show stage, and Foxy is still in Pirate Cove.

I continue to listen to the phone call, but all it did was tell me to close the doors, look at the cameras, check the lights, and conserve power. That was it. Nothing else after that. No ‘if… then’ statements or anything else. No backstory, just simple, black and white instructions. But it did leave a few holes. What am I supposed to do if they move? Go out there and try to put them back in their spots? But it was human vs. animatronic in pitch blackness. There was no way such a feat could be accomplished.

Time passes by very slowly. The only light in this room are the door lights and the one on the desk. I couldn’t have the door lights on the entire time, because that would waste power, and the message told me specifically to conserve power.

I flipped up the tablet and looked at the show stage. Bonnie and Chica were missing! Yet again, the recording also told me that they move around at night, and that I’m only here to make sure they don’t get out.

I check the other rooms in search of the animatronics, specifically my favorite one. Bonnie is backstage, and the chicken is standing about three rows back in the dining area. Neither Foxy nor Freddy have made a single move yet.

I flip the camera to the backstage. Bonnie has disappeared, and it seems that all of the faces in the room, including the endoskeleton, were staring directly at the camera. Typical Bonnie, probably moving everything around and playing jokes.

Chica is in the kitchen. I can hear the clanking of pans on the floor. When I check the west hallway, I can see Bonnie’s silhouette flickering with the light. It’s 2:14 AM and I have about 60% of my power left. I should be fine for now.

I look around with the cameras. The clanking has stopped, and I find Chica now at the restrooms. Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. I check every room there was. West hallway, supply closet, backstage, east hallway, everywhere, yet Bonnie didn’t appear anywhere. I only find Chica and Freddy.

Suddenly, something grabs me by the legs. It causes me to drop the tablet, the screen pointed down toward the ground, and I watch as it impacted with the corner of the desk, cracking the screen. Something purple covers my mouth so I couldn’t speak or scream or anything. My heart pounds at my chest as I struggle to free myself, but to no avail.

I try to shout something, but the only thing that comes out was a series of muffled screams as my captor drags me out of the office. I could barely even move with this hand covering my mouth. Using all the strength I could muster up on my own, I try to get the best look at whoever it was.

I wish I never did.

Who else could it possibly be, other than the one character I have always looked up to my entire life? Why must he be the one to be dragging me to an unknown place, to do who-knows-what?

I hear a deep laugh resonate throughout the restaurant. Two glowing eyes emerge from the show stage, and the tiny amount of light in the dining area tells me those eyes belong to Freddy. Chica appears shortly afterward, and my head begins to feel like it’s burning as it slides across the carpet.

I am taken backstage. I can tell from the various costumes that were scattered around the room. I see one costume sitting there, completely empty. It’s a Freddy Fazbear costume. My eyes widen. What will they do? Nobody ever told me this was possible!

Bonnie presents the costume to me, holding me right in front of it before I plunge into pitch blackness.

 

His friends sing happy birthday to him at the table in the dining area. The band is on stage, getting ready to perform. I can assume a smile is plastered onto the birthday boy’s face, in a similar fashion it used to be on mine.

I’m here, backstage. I can’t do anything. I can’t move, can’t smell, can’t taste. I can only see, hear, and feel. I know I’m sitting on a table, but I didn’t know why I couldn’t move at all. It seems that every time I tried to do something as simple as lift my arm or turn my neck, nothing would happen, like everything was locked in place.

The song ends. I can barely hear the word ‘seven’ being repeated multiple times, meaning it must have been his seventh birthday. I can’t see anything going on outside, as the door was open only to let a tiny silt of light inside. The band begins to perform on stage for the birthday boy. The kids crowd around the stage and cheer for the three. Foxy is off in Pirate Cove, performing his own little show.

“Happy super special seventh birthday, Kyell,” I hear my favorite voice in the world say. I can hear laughter from outside.

“Bonnie, you’re always my favorite,” a voice I assume was Kyell’s says in pure joy.

I think back to my seventh birthday. Bonnie had recited the exact same words to me. And I replied back with the exact same words as Kyell had just said.

I wish I could warn him of what hid beneath that fur coat.

And then I wish that someone would eventually find what I have become.

Because I myself don’t even know what I am anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I really did write this on a whim. 30 minutes, no revising. Just something to try and get out of the slump I've been in lately.


End file.
